


The Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future Want Their Gifts Back

by gremlins-came-and-got-me (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Series: Ally and Seb [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is badass, Canon Divergent, Confrontation, Electrocution, Episode: s01e11 Formality, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Past Rape-Non-Con, Past Underage, Torture, past Derek Hale/Kate Argent - Freeform, revealing the supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/gremlins-came-and-got-me
Summary: It takes almost two weeks before Allison can corner Kate under the guise of “Aunt Advice.”
Series: Ally and Seb [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017094
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future Want Their Gifts Back

It takes almost two weeks before Allison can corner Kate under the guise of “Aunt Advice.”

“Needing some help with adorable brown eyes?” Kate jokes when Allison locks her bedroom door.

“No,” Allison replies, making sure the window is locked. “Scott and I are just fine.” They’re still broken up because Scott just doesn’t know the meaning of space. And she’s beginning to think he accused Derek of trying to kill them in the school because he has some issue with him.

Kate watches her amused. “So, what? What’s so important that you need me all alone?”

Whatever her parents had needed to handle had been handled shortly after they got there. Allison had just pulled into her driveway when they reappeared, Kate pulling in too. And now they’re here. Mom and Dad are downstairs in the study, discussing something while Allison tries to work through the words she wants to say to her aunt. She doesn’t know where to start: with Kate raping Derek? Killing his family? Why is she even here in Beacon Hills again?

Allison can’t stop pacing. The taser Kate gave her is heavy in her pocket. She should start at the beginning, she guesses. “I wanted to ask you why you raped a fourteen year old.” She hates how her voice keeps shaking, but she hates more the way her aunt’s face settles into a cold, hard mask.

“Who told you that?” Kate asks, her voice a little too sharp to be conversational.

“You did.” Allison pulls out the taser, pretends to be fumbling with it, like a nervous tic. Kate’s eyes snap onto it, and she tenses, lounging. It’s such an act that Allison wonders why she never saw it before.

Maybe it’s because she used to idolize her aunt. Not anymore. She doesn’t want a pedophile for a role model.

“I’m going to get Seb to press charges against you. At the very least, it was statutory.” She’s been looking into it. Derek has eight years after he turns eighteen to report Kate. He’s twenty-one now. He still has five years.

Kate moves quickly, but Allison is faster. Kate pisses herself when Allison keeps the trigger pressed a little too long.

“Did he tell you what he was?” Kate gasps out when Allison finally stops electrocuting her. “Did he show you just how inhuman he really is?”

“What do you mean?” Derek is human. He laughs, smiles, and hurts like a human. “Are you seriously trying to justify your abuse of him?”

“What if I can prove that Seb isn’t human? That I did what I had to do to stop him?”

“If you stopped him at all,” Allison says, thinking of Derek Hale walking around even after being stabbed in the lung. She hates that she’s even thinking about trusting Kate. Her aunt raped Derek. If anyone isn’t fully human, it’s her.

“Let me show you something,” Kate says. “You can handcuff me if that’ll make you feel better, but I need to show you who Seb really is.”

“I already know he’s Derek Hale.”

Kate nods. “I figured. He grew up gorgeous, didn’t he? Still, just a dumb animal.”

“How is he an animal?” Allison demands. “You were an adult in a relationship with a child. You took him from his home and—and—” _You burned his family to death,_ she realizes. “You killed them.”

“Look,” Kate rolls her eyes at Allison’s tears, “let me show you something and then you’ll see that Derek Hale is getting everything he deserves.”

Allison doesn’t want to trust Kate, but she knows that Stiles and Scott haven’t been able to find Derek for at least a week. What if Kate knows where he is? What if she’s hurting him again like she did when he was fourteen?

If she’s had him for a whole week, what has she done to him? Is he even still alive? He must be for Kate to want to show him to her.

Allison grabs Kate’s cuffs and locks them tight around her aunt’s wrists, arms behind her back. Then she jerks her up. “Where is he?”

“Under the old Hale House. In the tunnels.”

Somehow Allison manages to get Kate downstairs and into the garage without her parents noticing. Then she stashes her in the trunk of her Mazda and drives out to the old Hale House. And if the road is a little bumpy, well, it just makes her smile to think about Kate getting tossed around back there.

The burned out structure looks so forlorn in the moonlight. A lonely guard to the tragedy that took place in her walls. And somewhere below is her last son.

Kate starts walking into the woods when Allison lets her out of the trunk. After almost half an hour over rough terrain and fallen trees, Kate stops at a half sunken culvert.

“This is the entrance to the tunnel. We should have blocked this entrance too. Instead, we allowed some vermin to escape.”

“Vermin?” Allison turns on the flashlight she keeps in her car—over protective father score one—and shoves Kate down into the culvert.

A fifteen minute walk back toward the Hale house brings them to a large door blocking the narrow tunnel completely.

Allison points the light at Kate’s face, knowing she can’t block it. “What’s behind the door?”

Kate just grins. “Why don’t you find out?” she taunts.

It’s not like she’s going to come all this way and walk away when she’s faced with a literal obstacle. With one eye on Kate, Allison throws her shoulder into the door and pushes. It must be on rollers because it glides open easily. It’s not kept locked and she shoots her aunt a questioning look, getting a half-shrug in return.

The door is solid wood, unassuming. Allison hates not knowing the rules of the game. She hates it more knowing that if she’s walking into a trap, Kate won’t tell her.

Quietly, carefully, with the flashlight dampened behind her fingers, Allison creeps forward.

She can hear a low whimpering even before she rounds the bend in the hallway. The room ahead is dank, earthy, and dark save for a spotlight shining on a limp body strung up on a fence by cuffs around his wrists, his bare torso bloodied and beaten.

His head is down, resting on his heaving chest, and it’s obvious that he’s the source of the whimpering. He’s shivering in the cool air, hissing in between steady whimpers.

Allison already knows who it is. She runs to him, ready to unlatch the cuffs.

“Wait!” Derek gasps, forcing his head up. Allison wants to cry at the pain she sees etched on his face. “The fence. It’s electric. It’s on.”

She realizes that the trembling isn’t just because of the cold or the pain. It’s because not only is he being shocked through the cuffs, but there is a patch taped on his side, wires leading from it to the fence and from the fence to what looks like an amplifier. The dial is turned all the way up past ten thousand volts. It can go as high as sixteen thousand.

That’s more than enough to kill a human a hundred times over. Kate’s right that Derek isn’t human, but he’s the one in pain, he’s the one who was a child when her aunt decided to rape him.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Kate warns when Allison begins turning the dial down to zero.

“Why not?” Down to five. Derek sags a little before tensing again.

Kate walks up to the amplifier. Her hands are still cuffed but they’re now in front, when Allison distinctly recalls locking them behind her back. Kate puts her hand on Allison’s, stopping the dial. “Why don’t you show her what you really are?” Her eyes never leave Allison’s.

“You know I can’t shift if I’m already being electrocuted,” Derek says.

Allison looks at him. He’s glaring at Kate, eyes still glazed in pain.

“Oh all right. Just for a second.” Kate turns off the dial.

Derek’s body relaxes, and he drops his head again. When he lifts it a moment later, his eyes are shockingly blue and his teeth are sharp.

Allison swallows her fear. She’s been close enough to Derek for him to hurt her if he really wanted to. Instead, he gave her a ride home after her date abandoned her, taught her how to drive his car, and long before that, he used to praise her when everyone else just expected her achievements.

Even with his unnatural eyes and sharp teeth, he’s still more human than the woman who sexually abused him as a teenager and tortured him as an adult.

“Okay, that’s long enough.” When Kate tries to turn the electricity back on, Allison knocks her away.

“No.”

“No? Allison, honey, he will kill us the first chance he gets. He’s just waiting for his alpha.”

“Not my alpha,” Derek says.

“But you know who it is,” Kate spits back.

“I could know everything about the alpha and I still wouldn’t tell you.” Derek twists one wrist and the cuff groans in protest.

“Allison, let me turn the electricity back on. He will kill me if you don’t let me.”

Allison looks at her aunt. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Kate panic before. It’s a surprisingly satisfying sight.

The cuff creaks louder, and Kate tries to get past Allison again. And again, Allison knocks her back.

“If you turn it back on, I will kill you myself,” she warns. Then she runs to Derek and unlatches the second cuff at the same time that Derek breaks the first one. Before he can remove the patch taped to his side, he curls down, screaming.

Allison turns to see her aunt, hand on the dial, turned all the way up.

She pulls out her taser. “Turn it off,” she commands, far more calmly than she feels. Her heart won’t stop trying to beat out of her chest, and she thinks she really will kill Kate for this.

“Oh, sweetie. You didn’t reset it. It won’t work.”

“Allison!” Derek shouts. “Just go. Get help. I’ll be fine. She doesn’t want to kill me yet.”

“She’ll move you,” Allison says. “How will I find you?”

“Talk to Stiles. He’ll know how. Now go!”

Cowardly, yes, but Allison turns and runs. Behind her, she can hear Kate beginning to taunt Derek. She runs faster, bursting out into the night and racing toward where she parked her car.

How can she get help? She left her phone in her room at home.

Then she looks at her Mazda, at the keys in her hand.

The top speed is 110 miles per hour before the on-board computer locks the accelerator. There are deputies literally everywhere since the attack at the school.

She gets behind the wheel and floors it, hoping she can make it to the main road and find a deputy faster than Kate can drag Derek to a new location.

As soon as she sees the flashing lights, she slows down, relief making her smile.

And even better, it’s Stiles’ dad, the Sheriff.

“Listen,” she begins. “You can give me a ticket, but you need to get out to the tunnels under the Hale house. My aunt killed the Hales and she has Derek Hale there now.”

The Sheriff looks at her and reaches for his radio.

Yes! Derek is saved. Her aunt will go to jail, no doubt, but that’s of little concern to Allison. Kate deserves everything she’s going to get.

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a particular story for you? Now's the time! Come prompt me at [my Tumblr](https://1989dreamer.tumblr.com)!


End file.
